Bad Boys for Life/Credits
Full credits for Bad Boys for Life. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents In Association with 2.0 Entertainment A Don Simpson / Jerry Bruckheimer Production An Overbrook / 2.0 Entertainment Production Starring Will Smith Martin Lawrence Vanessa Hudgens Alexander Ludwig Charles Melton Paola Nunez Kate Del Castillo Nicky Jam and Joe Pantoliano Jacob Scipio Theresa Randle Khaled (DJ Khaled) Khaled Happy Anderson Casting by Mary Vernieu, CSA Lindsay Graham Ahanonu, CSA Costume Designer Dayna Pink Visual Effects Supervisor Allan Magled Music by Lorne Balfe Editors Peter McNulty Dan Lebental, ACE Production Designer Jon Billington Director of Photography Robrecht Heyvaert Executive Producers Chad Oman Mike Stenson Executive Producers Barry Waldman James Lassiter Produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, p.g.a. Produced by Will Smith, p.g.a. Doug Belgrad, p.g.a. Story by Peter Craig and Joe Carnahan Screenplay by Chris Bremner and Peter Craig and Joe Carnahan Directed by Adil & Bilall Closing "BAD BOYS FOR LIFE" Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Barry Waldman First Assistant Director Jeff JJ Authors Second Assistant Director Darrin Brown Cast TBA Stunts Don Abbatiello Kortel Autrey Brent Bernhard Chick Bernhard Rosie Bernhard Felix Betancourt Troy Brenna Todd Bryant Kial Butler Fernando Campos Walter Reshad Coley Dave Culter Mike Day Andrew DeCesare Luis Fernandez Thomas Forbes-Johnson Alice L. Ford Jason Hanna Casey Hendershot Clifton Heyward JT Holt CC Ice Mike Johnson Jacob Kabel Guru Khalsa Theo Kypri Victor Lopez Dave Macomber Richard Marrero Dan Mast Antony Matos Patrick Millin Anthony Molinari Gabriel Nunez Matt Philliben David Phillips Freddie Poole Taraja Ramsess Rex Reddick Brigett Riley David Rodriguez Alexander Schoenauer Paul Short Mike Smith Aaron Twite James Wallace II Webster Whinery Joe Williams Executive Music Producer Khaled (DJ Khaled) Khaled Second Unit Directors Spiro Razatos Mike Gunther Henrik Hansen Visual Effects Producer Kendrick Wallace Associate Producer Melissa Reid Production Supervisor Susan Ehrhart TBA Based on Characters Created by George Gallo Second Unit - 2nd Atlanta TBA Second Unit - Miami TBA Mexico Unit Post Production Visual Effects Visual Effects by Soho VFX FX Artists James Albiez David Ertsinian Alasgar Hasanov Andrew Maynard Jorge Razon Zhiying Song Kate Xagoraris Compositors Ye-Rin Byun Keaton Cardoza Vikram Chandran Carter Chin Stephen Dagenais Frantisek Dlask Colin Dorssers Victor Utku Gocer Yun Peng Hsieh Joshua Kiyoshi Huestis Ingyun Hwang Christopher Kerr Youngwook Lee Ruiyu Long Tara Mason Harshal M. Mistry Alem Moto M. Ali Nezafat Richard Noun Dominic Pileggi Anna Posokhova Lalit Om Prakash Ehsan Ramezani Genesis Rivas V Manish Rohith Ruben I. Salazar Tharagai Sekar Rafael Silva Minjae Ken Song Denis St-Pierre Siqi Tang Dipak Tarpara Mike Terrigno Siddharthan UK Sunny Wong Gezi Evelyn Yao Lee Zhu Production & Support Carolina Espinola Ines Espinola Steve Gazo Sue Jung Jonathan Nguyen Cole Phillips Linda Rose M. Todd Smith Danielle Sukman Software Development Alexander Ang Will Crane Peter MacDonald Bardiya Nasoodi Shoar Visual Effects by Mammal Studios Compositors Christopher Bergman Tiffany Bromley Mario Cazares ShihChen Chen Ramón Hamilton Gregory Harrington Edgar Lopez Adrian Lozano Bernardo T. Pereira Edwin Santiago Erik C. Toth Carmen Wong Kun Hang Wu Pre-Visualizations by The Third Floor, Inc. On Set Digital Scanning Clear Angle Studios Facial Capture The University of Southern California Institute for Creative Technologies Soundtrack on We The Best Music / Epic Records Music "Uptown II" Written by Robert Rihmeek Williams, Nikolas Papamitrou, Roberto Curti, Carlos Efrén Reyes Rosado, Franklin Martinez and Marcos Gerardo Perez Produced by Nick Papz and Swede Performed by Meek Mill featuring Farruko Meek Mill appears courtesy of Maybach Music Group/Atlantic Recording Corporation Farruko appears courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment US Latin LLC "Bad Boys" Written by Ian Lewis Performed by Inner Circle Courtesy of SoundBwoy Entertainment Inc. "Theme from Bad Boys" Written by Mark Mancina "Panama's Boogaloo" Written by Miguel Angel Amadeo Performed by Kako & His Orchestra Courtesy of Fania Records / Craft Recordings A division of Concord "Manuela" Written by Edgardo Beiro, Andy Clay, Farina Pao Paucar Franco, Marco E. Masis, Francisco Santofimio and Sharlene Taulé Performed by Sharlene, Farina, Tainy Courtesy of Universal Music Latino Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment US Latin LLC By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Bad Moves" Written by Quavious Keyate Marshall, Daryl McPherson, Dimitri Leslie Roger, Westen Weiss and Ian Lewis Produced by Quavo, DJ Durel and Westen Weiss Performed by DJ Durel featuring Quavo and Rich The Kid DJ Durel and Quavo appear courtesy of Quality Control/Capitol Music Group Rich The Kid appears courtesy of Republic Records Contains a sample of "Bad Boys" Performed by Inner Circle Courtesy of SoundBwoy Entertainment Inc. "Money Fight (Bad Boys For Life Film Version)" Written by Lasana B. Smith, Caresha Brownlee, Jatavia Johnson, Ricardo Toussaint, Antwaun Arnold, Kirsnick Ball, Kiara Cephus and Quavious Marshall Produced by Rippa On The Beat Performed by City Girls City Girls appear courtesy of Quality Control Music and Motown Records "Your Precious Love" Written by Nickolas Ashford and Valerie Simpson "I Get Lifted" Written by Harry Wayne Casey and Richard Finch Performed by George McCrae Courtesy of The Music Company, Ltd. Under license from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "Damn I Love Miami" Written by Armando C. Perez, Jonathan H. Smith, Luke Calleja, Breyan Isaac, Ernest Lobban-Bean and Andrew Frampton Produced by Lil Jon Performed by Pitbull X Lil Jon Pitbull appears courtesy of Mr. 305 Records Lil Jon appears courtesy of Little Jonathan Inc. "Salsa Y Sabor" Written and Performed by Tito Puente Courtesy of Fania Records / Craft Recordings A division of Concord "The Hottest" Written by Jaden Smith, OmArr Rambert, Kyle Edwards and Darrien Overton Produced by OmArr, LASTNGHT & Dinuzzo Performed by Jaden Smith Jaden Smith appears courtesy of MSFTSMusic/Roc Nation "2100" Written by Jordan Asher, Jaime Meline, Michael Render, Torbitt Castleman Schwartz and Wilder Schwartz Performed by Run The Jewels featuring Boots Courtesy of RTJ Music, Inc. "Starting A Movement" Written by Delia Gartrell Shaw and James Timothy Shaw Performed by Delia Gartrell Courtesy of The Estate Of James Timothy Shaw Under license from Waterslide Music "Piano Concerto No. 10 for 2 Pianos and Orchestra in E Flat Major" K.365: mvt. 2: Andante" Written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart "Fighting Fire With Fire" Written by Delia Gartrell Shaw and James Timothy Shaw Performed by Delia Gartrell Courtesy of The Estate Of James Timothy Shaw Under License from Waterslide Music "Muevelo" Written by Ini Kamoze, Salaam Remi, Christopher Kenner, Kenton Nix, Oscar Salinas, Juan Salinas, David Alberto Macias, Rafael Regginalds Aponte Blanco, Nick Rivera Caminero, Ramon L. Ayala, Juan Diego Medina and Charles Chavez Produced by Play-N-Skillz & Scott Summers Performed by Nicky Jam and Daddy Yankee Nicky Jam appears courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment US Latin LLC Daddy Yankee appears courtesy of El Cartel Records "Oh Happy Day" Written by Edwin Hawkins Performed by Etta James Courtesy of K-Tel Music Inc. Under license from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "Future Bright" Written by William Leonard Roberts II, Bryson Djuan Tiller, Shamann Cooke, Mary J. Blige, Kenny Kornegay, Inga Marchand, J.B. Weaver Jr., Case Woodard and Darryl Young Produced by Beat Billionaire Performed by Rick Ross featuring Bryson Tiller Rick Ross appears courtesy of Epic Records Bryson Tiller appears courtesy of RCA Records Contains a sample of "Touch Me Tease Me" Performed by Case Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Amazing Grace" Written by John Newton "Murda She Wrote" Written by Mark Anthony Myrie, Lloyd James, Jr., Brandon Eric Hess and Jermaine Reid Produced by Mark Anthony Myrie and Lloyd James, Jr. Performed by Buju Banton Buju Banton appears courtesy of Gargamel Music Co., Under exclusive license to Roc Nation "Oye Como Va" Written by Tito Puente Performed by Santana Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "RITMO (Bad Boys For Life)" Written by William Adams, Allan Pineda, Keith Harris, Jose Alvaro Osorio Balvin, Francesco Bontempi, Michael Gaffey, Peter Glenister, Annerley Gordon and Giorgio Spagna Produced by will.i.am and Keith Harris Performed by Black Eyed Peas and J. Balvin Black Eyed Peas appear courtesy of BEP Music LLC J. Balvin appears courtesy of Universal Music Latino, A division of UMG Recordings, Inc. Contains a sample of "Rhythm Of The Night" Performed by Corona Courtesy of ZYX Music "Rápido" Written by Daniel Gordon, Kyle Nelson and William Eduardo Yanez Performed by Saucito Courtesy of RZ3 Recordings "Dinero" Written by Belcalis Almanzar, Charles Anderson, Tommy Brown, Danielle Curiel, Jermaine Denny, Yesia Gonzalez, Luis Kalaff, Khaled Khaled, Mohombi Moupondo, Alexander Prado and Jorden Thorpe Performed by Jennifer Lopez featuring DJ Khaled Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "La Bruja" (Zeeko Remix) Traditional Performed by Tlen Huicani Courtesy of The Recording Consort © 2020 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and 2.0 Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Helicopter Mockup provided by Scroggins Aviation Mockup & Effects WPLG LOCAL 10 NEWS "Reina de Corazones" courtesy of Telemundo Television Studios, LLC Special Thanks Michael Singer This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development. With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Province of Ontario Production Services and Computer Animation and Special Effects Tax Credits This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09087) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits